Tales of Spring
by Umbra Mortis
Summary: A bit of fun, taking chapters in Celery Sticks "A Snowflake In Spring" from other characters perspective. All credit for characters used and general inspiration for these chapters goes to Celery Sticks.
1. Tales from Gerda: 1

**Before reading please note that the fanfic "A Snowflake in Spring" should be read ******(at least up to chapter 3) **in order for this chapter to make sense. **

**This brief chapter takes the perspective of Elsa's main care taker in chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

She was busy reading over an incident report when her concentration was broken by the wailing cry of the telephone.

_Strange, was expecting a quiet afternoon_. Standing up, she hurries toward the unrelenting telephone on the wall.

"Hello, Gerda speaking. How can I be of assistance?" She noticed Elsa had somehow managed to get her sketchbook and begin drawing in the short time she hadn't been watching.

"Gerda? Is that you?" Mr Oaken sounded slightly rushed.

"That's why I answer with name... what's wrong Oaken? Things should be quiet in the loun-"

"Elsa has a visitor, not her parents."

That grabbed Gerda's attention with full force. Who could be visiting Elsa? She has no contact other than with her parents and even then she's... "Do you know this visitor? Why they would be interested in seeing her?"

"Her name is Anna Christian, younger sister of Hans, ya? The most recent patient to join. She didn't say why she wanted to see her."

Hans had already caused quite a stir in the short two months he'd arrived. Barrages of insults thrown at the other patients, refusal to co-operate with the other ordelies and the number of fights has increased significantly. Though Hans is never found to start these, the orderlies have their suspisions. Patients like Hans made the days at the institute exhausting some days. _Though mental illness is never supposed to be easy to deal with_. Gerda had to remind herself on the more challenging days.

Gerda's mind drifted back to the visitor awaiting. Word was that Han's sister had a kinder streak than her brother, and got on well with staff and patients alike.

_Could this girl be the catalyst Elsa needs?_

Mr Oaken cleared his throat on the other end of the line, sensing that Gerda was distracted. "Should I send her away, ya?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll be there with Elsa faster than you can say Hersheys"

"Hersh-"

Gerda hung up. _That man can be so foolish at times, send her away, honestly. Now for the tricky part_. "Elsa?" She turned to see the blonde scribbling away in her sketchbook, back to her. "Elsa, dear, you have a visitor. A girl. Would you like to come see her?"

Elsa's head shot up and stared forward. In the reflection of the window she could see Elsa's eyes, with a curious glint to them. Could that be? Anticipation?

_Does Elsa know who this girl is?_

* * *

Gerda buzzed for attention and the door unlocked. As she stepped through, curious to see this mystery girl, she stuck her foot in the door to keep door from locking behind her. She looked across the visitors lounge to see a pretty young girl sitting, slipping her phone into her pocket. She appeared to have turquoise eyes and long auburn hair split into neat twin braids.

_Pretty_

She seemed uncomfortable for some reason. Sensing the young girls fear, Gerda threw her a kind smile. "You're Anna?"

The redhead sprung to her feet immediately. "Yes, ma'am!"

_Not uncomfortable, more nervous._ Gerda nodded and pried the door open to reveal Elsa standing, still as ever. Gerda stepped to the side to allow Elsa to enter, but she know it wouldn't be that easy.

"Come now Elsa, don't be shy. You have a very pretty visitor today. Why don't you go and say hi?"

Elsa shuffled into the room, that was when Gerda noticed. _Elsa is grinning! _Excitement filled Gerda's heart, in all her years working with Elsa such a reaction, or any reaction at all. _Keep calm you old fool, don't do anything rash. _The two girls were staring at each other, a strange chemistry seemed to lingering between the two. The situation was too adorable to stop a grin from stretching across Gerda's face.

She gave Elsa a slight push to encourage her. Not expecting it Elsa stumbled and the redhead looked ready to jump to save her. The situation appeared to be testing how wide Gerda's grin could go before leaving a permanent impression upon her face.

_You're lingering worse than the smell of off turkey after boxing day. Leave them to it._

Gerda slipped back through the door into the hall, the girls didn't seem to notice. She made her way to the nearest phone on the wall and dialed the orderlies office in the visitor lounge.

"Hoo Hoo, this is Oaken, who is speaking?"

"It's Gerda, who else would it be? Can you see what's happening between them?"

"You've been gone less than a minute, ya? Give them time. Anna has invited Elsa to sit down at the table with her. I'm no reality TV narrator, go watch the CCTV"

Gerda moved as quickly as her elderly legs would take her to main orderly office. After finding the visitors lounge camera she pulled a seat and watched, not sure what to expect. The two girls appeared to be sharing some food, a chocolate bar perhaps? The angle wasn't the best from the camera. Still the interaction alone was enough evidence to tell that Elsa enjoyed the other girls presence.

_So long I've worked with Elsa, why does this girl invoke such a response from her?_

Questions can often be mused upon for many years, but there were no years let alone seconds to spared here. Questions can be answered later. For now, Gerda had to plan, and plan well.

* * *

**Author note: Hello everyone, thank you for reading! This chapter is more of just of a bit of an experiment for the most part. I recently finished reading (and re-reading several times) "A Snowflake In Spring". So, as a bit of fun I decided to take one of the chapters from one of the other characters perspective that isn't taken in the original story. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**All credit for the characters, story, and inspiration goes to the wonderful Celery Sticks and her incredible story "A Snowflake in Spring". Seriously if you guys haven't read this story, go abandon all non life critical duties and read it! You can thank me later.**

**Umbra Mortis**


	2. Tales from Gerda: 2

**As before, ASIS needs to be read before this chapter makes sense. This chapter follows Gerda again in the events of chapter 4/5. This chapter isn't as closely tied to specific events that happen in the chapter, but includes some of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Only three days had passed since the charming young redhead had last visited and so much had changed. Gerda had gone from Elsa's carer to her tactical planner, though sometimes the two roles have many overlaps. _There is so much on the line, there can be no room for error._ She had told herself that often. There were so many variables, so many pieces in play, so much that could go wrong. Gerda's plan had to be perfect, and she had not rested much in the past three days. Dark bags were beginning to form under her eyes. Today, however, was the first stepping stone of the plan.

_Do I tell her parents of the plan or not?_

It was a question she had considered at all points. Elsa's parents had gone through just as much as Elsa herself. Each visit they paid her, every birthday or Christmas, it took it's toll upon them. Whether the ever formal, well presented Hellands wanted to show it or not, the struggles with their daughter had a huge grip on their lives. Gerda did admire their persistence to see their daughters recovery. Even after a decade after her last words were spoken, they still visited as often as they could. _But that is why revealing the plan to them is so dangerous._ While Gerda was certain that The Hellands would probably respond professionally as always, she wasn't sure if they would agree to the plan. After all, this was by no means a conventional way to help a person recover from mental illness. Would they trust a method that has no previous results to show the chances of success? Would they ignore the possibility the disastrous outcomes in the light of possibly getting their daughter back?

_I need more time to consider that. For now, I'll see how Elsa is with her parents today_.

Gerda buzzed to gain entry to the visitor lounge. Not many people in the lounge as usual, only Olaf and the Hellands. Mr and Mrs Helland were sat at the far side of the room around a table facing their daughter. As always Elsa had returned to her usual posture of "the ice queen", eyes glued to the ground. Some part of Gerda wished to see the blonde smiling as she had been when the young redhead had visited. Gerda spied Mrs Hellands eyes noting her presence as she entered the room. _I need to tell them something._ Gerda approached the Hellands and stood next to Mrs Hellands chair. "Good afternoon Mrs Helland, Mr Helland. I was perhaps I was wondering if I could have a word alone before you depart."

Both wife and husband looked at each other with a quizzical glances before Mr Helland replied with a suspicious "But of course, Gerda."

Gerda led them out into the hallway, silence between them all as Gerda considered her next words carefully. _How can I word this without giving false hope?_ As soon as the door from visitors lounge shut Mrs Helland began asking questions immediately.

"Gerda, is everything okay? It's not often we speak outside Elsa's reviews."

"Everything is fine Mrs Helland. Actually this is more of a off the record sort of question."

The two Helland regarded each other again with quizzical looks. "Go ahead Gerda" Replied Mr Helland "You have done much for us over the years. It would be unfair if you couldn't speak to us outside official channels after all this time."

Gerda smiled warmly. _Charming as always_. She thought to herself. "First of all, has Elsa responded any differently today? Perhaps a reaction to passing conversation. Changes in the way she sits, perhaps glints of emotion in her eyes?" She felt foolish asking such questions. She already knew by the lack of reaction from when she entered the lounge that Elsa had shown no changes. But she had to be sure.

Mrs Helland grew very suspicious at that "No, nothing out of the usual... Gerda what is happening? Is there something you're not telling us? Has something happened with Elsa?"

Gerda noted the look of worry in her eyes. It took all of Gerda's will to not blurt out everything that happened. The mysterious young redhead who visited Elsa. How her unresponsive damaged daughter had turned into a grinning, chocolate loving, somewhat sociable girl. How Anna and Elsa had shared long adorable looks between them. How Gerda had a plan to get Elsa to finally respond to other people and get the Hellands the one thing they wanted most in the world. Their daughter back.

Gerda sighed, and was silent for a moment before the words came to her. "Elsa... Elsa is receiving a new type of therapy. Very experimental. But she has responded well only after one session."

Both Hellands eyes grew wide at the words. "There are no drugs applied is there? Nothing that could cause harm to her?" Asked Mr Helland.

"Goodness, no." Shrieked Gerda "The therapy hasn't been tried before, well not in this context. The therapy involves a more Freudian approach. A variation on a talking therapy. It was introduced more by accident but Elsa did respond to it. I discussed it with a few of the other orderlies and they agreed that the therapy could have positive effects."

Mrs Hellands eyes had begun to grow watery. _False hope! You're trying to _**_AVOID_**_ false hope here old woman._ Gerda sighed deeply. "I have known the both of you for a number of years, like you said. I don't mean to lead you on here. But, I need to know if you would consent to Elsa continuing with another few sessions."

"Could you at least tell us more about the therapy? Other than it's a talking therapy." Mr Helland asked.

"Only that it involves a new person that Elsa isn't particularly familiar with."

There was a long pause before Mrs Helland finally broke her silence. "Do what ever it takes. So long as Elsa isn't harmed. I want every therapy in the world to be tried with her. No matter the cost, the sacrifices on our part. I'll even endure the 12 labors of Hercules. So long as I hear my daughters voice once more." Tears had welled in Mrs Helland eyes by this point. Mr Helland wrapped his wifes shoulders with his arm and pulled her close to embrace her gently. Mrs Helland lowered her eyes to the floor and took comfort in the gentle hug.

Gerda felt guilty to provoke such tender emotions, but she had gained the permission she needed. The plan could begin. Gerda placed a hand on top of Mrs Hellands shoulder and waited for her to look up. Gerda stared her in the eyes to make sure she knew how serious this was to her. "I promise, I will do everything in my power to help Elsa."

Mrs Helland smiled softly, tears in her eyes still ready to fall. "Thank you. We'll leave you to take Elsa back now. Will you contact us of any changes from the therapy?"

"You have my word."

Mr Helland nodded toward Gerda and turned with his wife to head toward the exit. _Slightly more dramatic then I would have liked. But the best case scenario emerged._ Gerda buzzed to gain entry back to the visitors lounge. As the door opened Gerda had noted that Elsa had moved to the table where her and Anna had been sitting the day of the visit. A smile stretched across Gerda face. _Looks like Elsa will be fully on board for the plan _. Gerda approached Elsa. "Come on Elsa dear, we have to be getting back now. Unless you'd like to sta-" The visitors door lounge flew open making Gerda jump. Hans had stormed through the door, scowl clear on his face. "Hans! A bit gentler next time, please?"

Hans ignored the orderly and flopped into the couch by the TV. He flipped it on and turned onto a poker tournament. Before Gerda could turn to finish her previous question Elsa had stood up and fled the room. _Curious_. As Gerda turned to follow the blonde back to her room she overheard the commentator on the TV, "What a game we have here folks. The biggest pot today by far!"

_No pot could ever come close to the amount I'm playin__g__ with and for_. Gerda mused. _And it all relies on two cards coming together... a queen of ice and a queen of hearts._

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for reading! Glad to finally role out the second chapter. I admit I would have liked to publish this sometime during the past week, but had some stuff come up with work.**

**I'm happy with this chapter, I think I added more context that wasn't completely tied to the ASIS chapters. However, I will most likely change this chapter and others as time goes on. The more I reread the ASIS story the more I realize that some of my character reflections might not exactly align with how they act in ASIS. So, I will gradually change my chapters to best show how they would react in my chapters.**

**For now, I will be working on the third chapter. I am most likely going to be doing the chapter from Gerdas perspective again. Although, I have been toying with the idea of looking at some other character perspectives. I'm cautious to do this with characters closer to the main plot as inconsistencies will be harder to account for, and I believe Celery Sticks has done as good job in showing their POV on the situations that have occurred. I will consider it for now.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Hope your new year is going well.**

**Umbra Mortis**


	3. Tales from Gerda: 3

**You know the drill by now guys! ASIS should be read up to chapter 14 for this chapter makes sense. The chapter begins in chapter 14 as Gerda, Mr and Mrs Helland exit the visitors lounge to give the reunited Elsa and Anna some space. This chapter jumps about a bit between previous chapters, make sure you keep up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gerda, still slightly light headed from seeing the explosion of emotion from Elsa, smiled tenderly once more at the two girls before exiting the lounge. It had taken everything Gerda had to stop herself from running up to the redhead and hugging her when Elsa had whined softly. Gerda suspected that the reaction to seeing Anna again would be intense, but no where near enough for Elsa to emit her first sound in a decade. Holding the door to allow Mr and Mrs Helland to follow her into the hallway, Gerda prepared herself for the onslaught of questions that would surely come from the shell shocked parents. She had promised to disclose all information about Elsa's 'therapy' and any other questions they had. _If the plan can endure the disaster __from last week, then this part should be a walk in the park_.

* * *

In a matter of minutes all of the work between Elsa and Anna had nearly been done that previous week. Gerda had been in the orderlies office, enjoying a snack whilst going over the days paperwork. Her routine generally consisted of completing the paperwork, then heading over to the CCTV to marvel at the two girls as they enjoyed each others company. There wasn't much time to rest in her job, so Gerda took every moment of Miss Christians visits to relax and admire her work in progress. Whilst she had been finishing the last page of the document the patient alarm system on the wall began blaring. From across the table Gerda heard her walkie talkie, another orderly was shouting, "Patient fight in the main hallway, assistance needed immediately! There's blood everywhere!" Gerda reached for the device and pressed the send button.

"Which patients are involved in the fight? How many?"

"Two, miss, it looks like to be Hans Christian and... uh... the other may be Adam, I can't tell. His face is in a real mess"

Gerda's eyes went wide and she froze. _Please God, please don't say they're going to need Oaken_. Gerda ran to the CCTV, ignoring the pain in her joints as she stood. If Oaken was involved then there was only way they could get to him. By going to the visitors lounge. Gerda peered at the visitors lounge camera, a chill went her her spine when she had seen no one was in the lounge. _Oh God, please no_. Gerda searched the cameras frantically, desperately looking for any sign of the two missing girls. Her eyes stopped on the hallway camera. The camera offered a a long view of the hallway, in the distance she saw two figures on the floor. A swirl of auburn and blonde hair pressed against each other. Gerda's heart stopped. She knew what had happened. Another camera confirmed what she feared. Mr Oaken had Hans under one arm, dragging him back to his room whilst he screamed and snarled.

Gerda dropped her eyes to the floor. _So many variables, so much in play, so much at stake. _She sighed deeply. _Too much at stake... too much to give up now. You can't give up now. You set this thing in motion, and a captain goes down with the ship_. Gerda curled her hand into a first "...and this is one ship I'm not about to abandon. I made a promise." Gerda turned toward the exit and made her way to the hallway where the two girls lay.

She had arrived as fast as her uneasy legs could take her. At the far end of the hallway she could see Elsa and Anna still on the floor. Occasional sobs from the redhead could be heard in the distance/Gerda's heart went out to her. Gerda had glared at her colleagues as she noticed that they weren't even paying the two on the floor any mind. Though, like Gerda, there was nothing that they could do for the two. Gerda hadn't felt as helpless as she had in that moment in a long time. There was no way she could go up to the two and peel them away from each other, they had already been through enough without Gerda barging in and tearing them apart. Gerda had to wait for the two to naturally leave each other.

After several minutes of nervous pacing, a blonde boy had passed through the main entrance, panic clear in his eyes. Gerda approached him, offering a warm smile. "Can I help at all dear? You look very lost."

The blonde boy nodded his head as a worry stricken voice left his mouth "I-I believe a friend of mine, Anna Christian, might be here visiting one of your patients here. She called me saying she had some trouble with her brother, another patient here."

Gerda nodded solemnly and gestured with her hand for the boy to follow. "This way, dear. She's very upset, you might want to give her a wide berth."

"I've known Anna for a while now. I know how how to handle her in these situations." Gerda let a small smile crack up at her lips.

Gerda led the blonde boy to the hallway and pointed to the pair on the floor. The boy paid Gerda a quick 'Thank you' before jogging toward the two. Within an instant Gerda saw Elsa coming the other way, shoulders scrunched up to her ears, tears freely flowing down her face, eyes fixed on the floor. "Elsa, dear. Please wait. I know this might seem bad but-" The blonde had passed right by her, heading up the stairway back to her room. Gerda could only follow, making sure that she was okay. Despite being her carer, Gerda had no more power over Elsa than anyone else did, barring Anna of course. Elsa was as much 'The ice queen' to her as to everyone else. In truth though, Gerda had always hated the title the other patients and orderlies had assigned Elsa.

* * *

Gerda had waited three days before contacting Miss Christian, to ensure her visit. In those three days she could find no way to salvage any of the progress Elsa had made. All of her recovery depended on the catalyst that way the charming young redhead. The plan had purely hung on said redhead still coming to see Elsa. Fear had creped further into Gerda's mind the more she realized how much relied on this one girls good will. On this girl having the superhuman strength to endure the emotional roller coaster that had been her last visit and being able to care for another so delicate in several ways.

A sigh of relief and the weight of the world had left Gerda once Anna had expressed her enthusiasm to still visit Elsa over the phone. All the doubt had been vanquished. Some how, she knew such a caring girl would not lie about something that clearly meant a lot to her. When had Gerda considered the implications of that last thought, a voice in the back of her mind cried out. _When does this plan stop old woman? This goes far beyond a rec__o__ver__y__ plan. These are real emotions you're playing with here._ Gerda shrugged off the cry, excitement over her next step of the plan had been occupying her mind too much at that point.

Though, now, as Elsa's parent stood in front of her with the two infatuated girls sat on the couch in the other room, the thought had come back to her. She knew she had been far too reckless. The way Elsa and Anna enjoyed each others company. The way they could rely on each other to carry some amount of their emotional burden. The way they made each other laugh. The long adoring glance, the chocolate, even the snowflakes they made together. _All of it. When does an old woman, blind to the emotions she plays with, get to play cupid? When does someon__e__ who claims to plan so well, preaching the good she is doing not consider the aftermath of her oh so brilliant plan? ...What happens when you lose control?_ No, that wasn't the question to answer. These were the lives of many people she had been playing with. She had been too selfish for too long with the decisions she made, she knew that now. _...What happens when they must take control?_ That time, Gerda knew, had approached now. Indeed, she had set the ship sailing, but she wasn't its commander. Elsa and Anna were, this was their lives. All Gerda could do now was make sure that it set off on the right course.

"Mr and Mrs Helland. I believe my little plan has been fully revealed to you both. I hope you can forgive the initial deceit."

Mr Helland smiled softly. Mrs Helland, still attempting to place her mask of professionalism over the tears and grin on her face, answered. "The therapy, yes... I can admire the wording of the situation at least."

"I admit there could have been a better way to describe the situation. When I first described this 'therapy' to you both, I had to be careful with what I said. As I'm sure you can appreciate. Both of you didn't need an old fool filling your heads full of false promises."

Gerda jumped as Mrs Hellands arms wrapped around her plump body, and squeezed, never looking at her. "Thank you. Thank you so much. We can't begin to tell you what this means to us both."

Gerda felt the unmistakable warmth altruism in her heart. The very feeling why she had first stepped into this field. To help those in their worst moments. The woman retracted her arms from around Gerda and moved to her husbands embrace. Mr Helland hadn't stopped grinning since the moment Elsa's breakthrough had been presented to them both. "I can being to imagine" confessed Gerda. "Elsa is one I've wanted to help the moment I laid eyes on her. Though it shouldn't be me you should be thanking, I merely set things up. Rather, the young redhead in the other room is your culprit. She deserves the praise for this breakthrough."

Mr Helland opened his mouth to protest with a 'But, Miss Gerda' but Gerda cut him off before he could begin. There was to be no argument here, Gerda had nearly caused too much damage. Anna was the one who had put the plan into motion and saved it many times. "No buts. Now, I'm sure there are many questions on both of your minds, let them be heard."

The three of them discussed much. The visits in detail, how both girls had responded to each of the visits, how Elsa was after the visits, why Elsa and Anna had such a strong response to each other. The last question was cut short by Gerda, to give her more time to consider how to word the response. The final question allowed for Gerda to expand more. "...And how do you think Elsa should continue now?" asked Mrs Helland.

"There are many ways forward here. But, it's important to consider both girls in the equation, not in isolation. Initially I planned to continue with the visits and gradually see how Elsa responded to more interactions with those outside of Anna. Though now..." Gerda paused, looking at the door to the visitors lounge before sighing. "I'm sure two bright people such as yourselves aren't ignorant to their feelings as I have been. Even after a matter of moments you can tell the two care much for each other."

Mr Helland broke in after Gerda had paused again. "You're worried about what might occur as a result of these visits?"

Gerda nodded. "Up to this point I was a bit single minded in only considering Elsa's recovery. I'm afraid that in my old age I may have overlooked that these visits between the two could become something that forms a large part of them. They need guidance and direction with their feelings during this time."

Mrs Helland regarded the older woman with a look of empathy. "There is no need to be afraid Gerda. We live in modern times, and we're certainly not here to judge our daughters choice in her sexuality. There is no need to dance around the prospect of love. Both me and my husband will be here to support Elsa in the choices she makes. Further, Miss Christian is one the most pleasant people we've had the pleasure to meet. There is no reason why we would sabotage something so innocent between them both."

Mr Helland added his voice to his wife's thoughts. "We told you when you first mentioned this 'therapy' to us. We will do anything to get our daughter back. And we will do anything to support our daughter."

Gerda was stunned. So rare was it to see parents compassion so raw in these days. When they were experiencing the worst times of their lives. _They truly care about their daughter... and Miss Christian._ Gerda sighed a content sigh. _I can trust these people to guide them... my role in this plan is done. There is no more I can do._ "Mr and Mrs Helland, you are truly wonderful parents." Both Hellands were unable to hide the smiles on their faces, or the slight blush from the compliment. "But, if I could make one last suggestion before stop pulling my strings in this plan. Give the girls a chance to prove themselves."

"How exactly do you mean, Gerda?" Mrs Helland had a look of curiosity upon her face.

"I'm aware you plan to take Elsa home this weekend. I ask that you invite Miss Christian... Anna to join Elsa this weekend."

Both Hellands gave each other knowing looks, Mr Helland chuckling lightly "I believe we had a similar idea on the way out into the hallway."

Gerda grinned. _And so my part is done_.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for reading chapter three of Tales of Spring! This chapter marks the end of Gerda's section of Tales of Spring. I figured that I will approach this story in sections to allow people to get a feel for the character and how I want their thoughts on the events of ASIS to be represented. This section is then "Tales from Gerda". I think I'm very happy with this section. Gerda isn't someone who isn't covered extensively in ASIS, and I figured that her POV would be a good insight into the Elsanna relationship from an older persons perspective focused on Elsa's recovery and time in the institute. Though what I have written might not exactly be part of the ASIS 'canon', so to speak, that wasn't the point of Tales of Spring. I like to think that this series will encourage readers of ASIS to think about the other characters a bit more and attempt to understand their POV on the situations that occur. While this doesn't forgive the disconnects between ASIS and Tales of Spring or the inconsistency between character behaviors in the two series. I think that I have at least encouraged some of you to look over ASIS and it's characters again.**

**The next chapter, and new section of tales at that, will likely be from Kristoff or Megs POV. Kristoff would be interesting as, like Gerda, his perspective isn't given too often in the series. Although he is closer to the main events, and his thoughts can be inferred by his behaviour and actions. Meg would be very interesting to cover for the next section. In my writing style I don't usually consider a cool, confident character such as Meg. The idea of giving her POV in some of the earlier chapters would be a fun little twist to try out. This would also allow me to play a bit more on her insecurities and develop more of the emotional side of her. Though, that might be pushing it a bit. Any idea's for characters you guys would like to see is something I would consider as well!**

**Anyway, on a more personal note. An update will be likely be in a week and a half to two weeks. Currently juggling a lot of work at the moment so my evenings don't allow a ton of time to write, which is kind of upsetting as I'm enjoying writing this series. As for the series itself, we currently hit over 200 views for the first chapter alone yesterday! Cannot that you all enough for reading any of my writing, let alone three chapters! You guys rock. I'll post updates on Tales of Spring on my account of the next few weeks. Until then, thanks again for reading!**

**Umbra Mortis**


	4. Tales from Megara: 1

**Back to the beginning we go, kind of! Today begins Meg's section of Tales Of Spring. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to have read up to at least chapter 6 of ASIS. This chapter begins with the events of chapter 6, before Meg and our beloved Anna have met, enjoy!**

* * *

The large four legged creature was unrelenting in it grasp around her waist. Meg was a fair few inches above the ground as the creature held her. She looked below to see the river rushing past. Despite the strangeness of the situation Meg wasn't particularly afraid.

"Hey, do you need help miss?" She heard a voice say, filled with uncertainty.

"Nope, got everything under control here." Meg replied, unable to turn to the voice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of ginger hair move from her side to behind her... or was it auburn?

The voice questioned again, "Are you sure? You look like you could be in a bit of trouble."

"Look it's really nice of you to offer but I quite clearly know what I'm doing. Otherwise, why else would I let myself be captured by a made up creature?" Meg Tried to turn to the voice again. The voice was so soft she couldn't even tell what gender of the voices owner.

She turned to face the monster. It snarled as it's huge mouth opened, Meg yawned. "MEGARA!" It shouted in an angry voice. Meg felt herself jump as her dream had been rudely interrupted by the slamming of her textbook in front of her. She looked up to see who would have done such a thing. Her eyes didn't have to drift far up until she saw a red faced, fat, bald little man with teeth bared. _Ugh, the river monster was more pleasing to look _at_._ Mr Meliboea, or 'Phil' he liked to be called; though students often mocked him as 'Philoctites' referring to the large cup size of his man breasts, stood in front of Meg.

"Philoctites" Meg replied coolly.

The little man turned a deeper shade of red with his rage, a hint of embarrassment flashing over his face at the use of the nickname. The red faced man was keen to embarrass the smug brunette with a mocking smile on her lips. "Would you be as so kind to tell the class what the equation, which we have been studying for the hour, does?"

Meg watched the equally smug smile creep upon the teachers face. _Please. __P__retty sure I could win this argument without being woken_. She glanced at the answer to the large equation on the board, it read '9001'. "The large number would indicate that you've been calculating the collective boredom from your students." The class sniggered.

If it was possible for steam to be emitted from a human beings ears; Meg was pretty sure she would have seen it in that moment. The teachers face had somehow surpassed red, into it's own zone of red, people should be recording this fascinating new colour. Meg's eyes turned to the clock over teachers shoulder. Realizing that the class should have finished five minutes ago, Meg abruptly stood and headed for the door. Her teacher with the new coloured face was still staring at where Meg had been sat. His left eye was twitching.

"Clearly you need to go over the accuracy of your equation. You can't even seem to calculate the time." Meg announced as she left through the door. The rest of class shortly followed, taking Meg's absence as precedent. Phil remained standing still with his eye twitching. As Meg was hallway down the corridor he heard a loud series of high pitch noises that could only be Phil erupting from his silent anger. There may have been words in there somewhere, frankly Meg was past caring at this point. _I believe we call that checkmate?_

Meg sauntered down the hallway, wrapped in her own thoughts. _He should have been happy I even showed up in the first place. It's not like I wanted to be there in the first place._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of eyes upon her person. She looked ahead to see a group of five cheerleaders stood by the lockers. Each had the same hairstyle, make-up, even figure and all were glaring at her. It was unsettling how much they looked a like. Meg was sure if you stood them in a window they could be have been passed of as life sized dolls. "Keep staring girls, you might absorb some personality that way." Meg couldn't help the cat like grin stretch across her face and the snort of derision as she saw all five girls look away at the same time with the same look of embarrassment clear in their cheeks.

_Cheerleaders, angry teachers, rides to the coffee shop in the evenings, TV, Internet. Urgh! All of it is incredibly boring, where has all the fun gone?_ She turned the corner to head to the exit leading to the car park. _I guess The Muses keeps thing interesting, but even that's become a routine now. When was the last time I just 'went somewhere'_. It was true, Meg had been feeling in a rut for a while now. She hated it whenever her life became like this, a simple routine of waking and sleeping with the same things in-between. She hadn't even been riding on her bike that much anymore. _Perhaps I'll check out that ice-cream place. What's it called? Ralph's? Urgh, but there's no way I'm going by myself. Talk about depressing. Ice-cream alone with no one to talk to_. While Meg had friends they were all equally as routine with their conversations at this point. The greetings followed by a question of how the other person had been doing. More questions of how her weekend had been or how her day had been. Meg was sure that she could predict each of her friends questions and responses by now, she may as well had the conversation with herself.

_At least Wonder Boy kept things interesting. _Hercules was always talking about the Greek heroes and gods; about the god of the underworld, Hades and his cruel ways; about Achilles and his vulnerable heel. Meg found it all interesting, but the boys stuttering and timid personality made her want to listen just to appreciate the boys adorableness. Meg sighed. _Not the time to be thinking about Wonder Boy Megara... not now._ Meg had begun crossing the car park at this point, she looked up to see the blossoming trees, hearing tweeting of the birds. Spring was truly a calming place to be; not like that helped her frustration of the mundane though. A familiar flash of ginger hair broke Meg's concentration. _Speak of the devil_.

Meg stopped to watch the large boy (_seriously I still can't get used to him being that muscular and not skinny and uncertain_) sideline a young girl who had been carrying a number of books in her arms. The books flew around the girl and Meg heard the boy spit a comment with a cruel tongue. Anger took a hold of Meg, making her hands curl into fists. She stepped into the ginger boys path and cleared her throat loudly. The boy froze in his tracks. "Oh, uh... Meg! What, what're you doing here?"

"Seriously, Wonder Boy? Picking on little girls now? Is that what they call 'manhood' in that tar pit you oafs call a locker room?" Meg was too disgusted to even look at the boy she once knew to be so reserved. She passed him with her eyes focused on the auburn haired girl and her scattered books. _Do I know her? She seems familiar?_ Meg noticed the blush rising from the redhead as she approached. _She's pretty cute_. A smile curled at Meg's lips. _You've made the entrance, slick, now add some charm_. Meg leaned over to pick each of the girls books from the floor as said girl stuttered out a kind 'Thank you' when she was handed the books back.

Meg smiled at the now incredibly shy girl. "The name's Megara. Sorry about Wonder Boy, he's been a little sore ever since I ended things between us." _Now seal the introduction with the charming handshake_. Meg extended her hand toward the still blushing girl; who after a moment grinned and shook her hand. Meg had been surprised when she felt the strength behind the shorter girls handshake.

"My name's Anna. And don't worry about it," Meg watched the girl peek around her to glare at Hercules. "I've dealt with worse."

Meg chuckled lightly, a small smile curving her lips _Not quite as timid as I thought_. "Good to know. Well, _Anna_, see you around. Try not to bump into anymore jocks, I've heard they steal brain power through physical contact." Meg waved a careless wave in Anna's direction, heading back across the car park. _I know her from somewhere. Her name is familiar. Anna... Anna, Anna Christian! Her brother is Hans. Duh! _"Oh!" Meg announced, turning to face Anna once again. "I don't know how Hans is doing, but I hope he feels better soon. He was the only one of the football team I could stomach." Meg turned once again to head back across the car park. She didn't have to look at the girl to know that she had been smiling. Meg could feel it on her back. The last comment she made was the least she could do for the girl. It had been no secret that the population of the cheerleading and football teams had been cruel to Anna Christian since her brothers breakdown. Though they may possess the collective IQ that would be below the national average, that didn't stop their ability to make other people's lives a horrible place to be. Frankly, Meg was surprised that Anna hadn't visibly cracked under so much scrutiny. _Though what goes on beneath is another question_. There was no doubt though, Anna Christian was a strong willed person.

As Meg made her way to a tree nearby the entrance she considered two things. One, why had she crossed back across the car park, her car was parked in the opposite direction. _Added effect Megara, had finish the introduction smoothly_. Two, how her life had a bit more interest within it now. She watched the girl named Anna whilst leaned against the tree. The girl looked happy, Meg liked to think that she had been at least a bit responsible for the other girls happiness. The girl was cute, there was no denying. But she had a hint of excitement around her too. She certainly had much more personality than anyone else in this school. Meg then knew what she had to to do, for her own sake and for the other girls. She needed to befriend Anna Christian.

_And here's me thinking that things around here were getting boring._

* * *

**Out of no where, a wild chapter update appears.**

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter in the section "Tales from Megara". I had so much fun writing this chapter! I don't usually write from a characters POV who has so much confidence as Meg. I enjoyed being able to dip into a bit of cheeky back chat that I would have never been able to say in my school days. The confidence and the jokes allowed me to give this chapter a much more light-hearted feel. Though there were still elements of seriousness scattered throughout the chapter. I think a bit of playfulness is needed after the some what serious tone of the Gerda section. I'm hoping to continue this theme of light-hearted fun throughout this section. I also hope to include more interaction from Anna in this section, I noticed that Gerda's section didn't have much direct interaction from the ASIS protagonists.**

**Tales from Megara is looking like it'll be around three to four chapters long, though I am leaning more towards four at this point. I have a couple of ideas where to take this section. The section after this one is a long way off at this point so I'll consider who the next POV will be around the last Meg chapter. As for now, my concentration will be about 90% on this section.**

**Moving onward to personal-ish news. My workload has decreased a bunch over the past few days, so I'll hopefully be able to publish updates a bit faster than I originally planned, hence the four day early update! I would also like to shamelessly plug my tumblr 'umbra-sedent-mortis' (I believe you search that and I should pop up, Elsa is my cover). I have no idea about how that websites community functions, but I hear it's pretty popular with the fanfic community so I'm giving it a shot. I'll discuss some fluffy stuff and some serious stuff on there and you guys can post me a question about Tales of Spring or other stuff if you would like to pass the time a bit! I'll probably be updating my fanfic profile around every three to four days talking about upcoming stuff for Tales of Spring, so hop on over once in a while if you want to stay updated on my update schedule. As for now, I'm aiming for around a week on Friday for my next Tales of Spring Update.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed the change of pace and all!**

**Umbra Mortis**


	5. Tales from Megara: 2

**Strange times ahead for our beloved brunette. ASIS chapter 11 is our main port of call today, but hold on tight as we jump between days. Full steam ahead valiant reader!**

'_Gingersnap if you don't answer me by tomorrow I'm buying a bloodhound and tracking you down myself_'

Meg didn't even stop to check the syntax of the last text. At this point, spelling or grammar were the last things on her mind. It had been three days since Anna Christian disappeared from Meg's world without trace. At first Meg had put down Anna's short disappearance to the redhead and her forgetful ways. But two days without contact, Meg had far surpassed worried at this point. She was on warpath.

The Friday at school had been somewhat more aggravating than usual. The redhead had only gone dark for one day. Still, the niggling thought of the sweet girl gone oddly quiet plagued her mind. First class Meg had skipped, mind too occupied to even consider showing up to a class she had no interest in. She paced the hallways and the courtyard for the hour. _She's just not answering her texts, her phone might have died_. Meg quickly ruled out that idea when she recalled not seeing the redhead once the previous day. Though Anna and Meg hadn't been as sickeningly close as the group of cheerleaders, they at least met up for a quick chat at some point during the day. Meg pulled out her phone, deciding to dial Anna at last. Meg had jumped when she thought she heard the phone pick up. '_Hey this is Anna! Leave a message.'_ Meg hung up. _I'm not willing to totally creep her out by leaving a voice message_. The class bell rung, students began to fill the halls, Meg couldn't concentrate with the undialyzed noise. _Okay Meg, take a moment. She just wants to be alone, maybe. Go cool your head, go to class and it might take your mind off her_.

Meg made her way absentmindedly to her class, letting her feet guide her without thought. She threw herself into the chair, slumping slightly below the desk.

"Megara?" Said a gruff voice with an incredulous tone.

Meg raised her eyes to see Philoctites staring at her, eyes filled with disbelief.

"Can I help?" _What's with him?_

"You're 10 minutes early to lesson." Meg looked away, disinterested in a conversation with the fiery short man. Being said fiery man, Meg's lack of response twinged his flare "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence and punctuality this fine day?", sarcasm clear in his voice.

On any other day Meg would be ready to dance with her words. Not today, however. Instead Meg relied upon a trick that worked with near maximum efficiency. Meg set her lips in a firm straight line, her eyebrows positioned to add a stern look as she made sure to add a piercing light to her eyes. She turned to face Phil, who immediately flinched at the look of death. Phil pictured all of natures creatures fleeing, all men fleeing, even spring itself fleeing as he was thrown a look that could have struck fear into Zeus. If Medusa herself looked into the young brunettes eyes, as he was, she would have turned to stone instead. There was one thing that this look radiated, _'Do _NOT_ fuck with me today_'.

Meg continued her stare of death until the shock from Phil's eyes had been replaced with fear, he sat at his desk at the front. No longer looking anywhere near her. Meg sat back in her chair sighing contently with a small smile of victory on her lips. _Never fails_.

The lesson hadn't helped ease her worries. Though Phil had treated Meg's corner of the classroom as though it hadn't existed, the peace didn't give her any new ideas about how to reach Anna. When the bell had rung Meg had sprang from her chair, calling Anna the moment she passed through the classroom doorway. '_Hey this is Anna! Le-_' Meg hadn't waited this time to hang up. Fury was beginning to surge through her veins, S_omeone _has _to know where she is_. Megs thoughts turned to Anna's associates. _I know she doesn't have many close friends. In fact, only one now that I think about it. That stupid reindeer boy, what's his damn name_. Meg had seen Anna with the pungent reindeer boy a few times, though she hadn't ever spoken to him. She recalled seeing the boy leave a classroom once behind a jock, Buddy Pine.

With her victim in mind, Meg began to fly down the corridor. People seeing her coming would dive out the way, keen to avoid the wrath clear in her eyes. She arrived at the locker room, a few remarks being thrown her way by the jocks as she entred. "Suck it up boys, I'm not here to have my IQ drained." She turned to the nearest jock, applying her stare of death. "Buddy." she declared expecting a direction, the jock looked at her with an ape like expression on his face. Meg's anger flared "Buddy Pine! Where is he?!" The boy jumped back at the slight raise of Meg's voice. He pointed to the back of the room. Meg spotted the ginger hair. Brushing past the jocks she set her sights on the unknowing boy sat on the bench. Buddy must have been at least some what aware of what was coming his way as he looked ready to run as Meg approached. He practically squealled when Meg stopped in front of him, her arms crossed staring down at him. "Listen, normally I would be much more charming. But your not that lucky today. So I'm going to ask one question and you best catch on faster than the last ape." Buddy was practically quiverring, a strange sight to see a jock quiver, though Meg had managed it before without much trouble. "The reindeerboy in your class. What's his name?"

"W-What?" he replied. Meg flared her nostrils with wide eyes, Buddy took the sign to quickly think of the answer to the question. "Kristoff! His name's Kristoff!"

"Good. Second question." Buddy groaned "I'm sorry? Is English too hard at this time of the year for you? Pay attention then! Have you seen Kristoff today?"

"N-No, no one's seen him for a few days" Buddy was smart enough to answer faster this time. Though the answer didn't seem to please the brunette as she glared at Buddy. "I'm serious! No one knows where he is!" Buddy's voice had gone high pitched and squeeky.

Meg whirled on the spot not batting an eyelid as she glided out of the locker room "You can go back to your jungle talk now apes." Meg's eye caught a locker with a bent in door as she left.

She pressed her phone to her ear again to call Anna. Endless rings echoed until "_Hey this is Anna! Leave a message_." Meg hadn't noticed that she had made her way back into the courtyard. She sat down on stone bench, lowering her head in defeat. ..._Gingersnap, where are you? _The halls had grown quiet once again as the next lesson had begun.

"...Meg, are you okay?" The voice said quietly. Meg didn't raise her head, it wasn't Anna's voice after all. The figure sat next to her, a hand coming to rest on her shoulder. Meg didn't need to turn to know who it had been.

"Wonder boy" She said solemnly "First sidelining girls, now cutting class. Not exactly doing great these days are you?"

Hercules began to stutter "I-I-I saw you crashing through the locker rooms"

The voice sounded so genuine, for a moment Meg expected to see the skinny boy with books in his arms sat next to her. She was instead greeted by the large framed boy who had taken his place. "Isn't that where you want to be? You spent all summer trying to shrink your brain enough to get in." She hissed.

The words had left with slightly more poison than Meg had intended, but the damage had been done, she looked away. "What did I ever do Meg? I never cheated on you, never hurt you" Meg felt her hands curl up into fists. _It's what you stopped doing Wonder Boy, who you stopped being_.

Meg abruptly stood, still refusing to look Hercules in the eye. "Not today, Wonder Boy. Not today."

Meg had left school early that day. Being a Friday she was sure no truancy officer would be bothered enough to hunt her down. She had hopped on her bike to head home, feeling unusually numb from an experience that could usually cheer her. As she rode she could only think of the red head that she had so quickly come to admire. The thought of Anna pressed against her back on the bike giggling at the thrill warmed her heart for a second before remembering that she was missing. _When did I get so attached to her?_ Only a few weeks back Megara had only heard of Anna Christian because of her brothers breakdown. Now she was hunting down jocks and scaring teachers in order to confirm her safety. How the redhead had made quite the impression on her in such a small amount of time was quite beyond her.

Meg pulled up at her house, peeling off the helmet whilst heading inside. No one had been home Meg knew, not that it mattered anyway. Meg wasn't in the mood for confrontation any longer. She headed up to her bedroom, placing the helmet on top of the chest near her door. She flopped onto the bed, pulling her phone out in the hope that Anna had some how made her continued existence known. The blank screen had been her reward. She pulled up Anna's name to text once again. '_Are you at least alright?_' Meg didn't expect a reply but some part of her held onto the hope that the redhead might reply with something, _anything_. Meg sent one more text that evening before heading to a restless sleep '_Please just call me whenever you get this_'.

Meg had been wide awake once her eyes had opened. She turned to see her bedside clock read '7:00am'. Normally Meg would have be bothered by her bodies lack of co-operation with her much needed sleep, but once the thought of Anna came to her mind sleep was no longer an option. The phone screen was still blank, not text or a phone call. Meg felt fear in the pit of her stomach. _Something serious is up here. I swear if _anyone_ has hurt her, there won't be enough security in the world to protect them_. Meg began to ring, '_Hey, this is Anna! Leave-_', again, _'Hey, this is Anna! L-_', and again '_Hey! This is An-_'

Meg stormed into her bathroom quickly fixing her appearance before heading back into the bedroom to get changed. She sent another text Anna's way, not that it would make any difference. '_Anna please, you're starting to scare me. No one knows where you are_.' Meg was beginning to picture the worst fates that could have befallen the young girl. Each one she pictured adding to the stockpile of fear that had been growing in her stomach. '_Please just be _okay' another text, no response. The thoughts kept coming, each more vivid until she had enough. Meg stamped out the fear mongering thoughts, _Cut it out Megara! She's a responsible person, not a fucking toddler. Now think, how could this girl with a routine life just disappear? She gets up, goes to school, meets with Kristoff, meets with me, heads home. Rinse, repeat. Then she has her visits at the instit... THE INSTITUTE, OH GOD_'. Understanding flashed throughout Meg's mind. How could she have been so foolish to forget the one place that seemed central to Anna at this time. _But what could have happened? __Hans wouldn't hurt his own sister... would he?_ Meg remembered the bent door of the locker in the locker room. There had been one person behind that force, Hans Christian. Who was to say what an unstable person could do in their worst moments? Meg pulled up another text some how believing that telling Anna of her revelation would lead her to reply; '_Did something happen at the institute?! Oh my god, PLEASE ANNA call me_'.

Meg sat down to calm herself. _This is getting out of control. Blindly texting her all day won't do anything. If she sees the phone she'll know that I'm worried. Until then, you need to get out of the house __Greek_. She placed her phone in her pocket before heading out of her room. She placed quick steps upon the stairs whilst grabbing her bike helmet.

"Meg? What are you doing up at this time?" Her father called from his bedroom.

"Heading out for the day, won't be back for a while." Meg called up, placing the helmet over her head making sure to brush back hair that would obstruct her vision.

"Can you at least tell me where you're going?"

"Just going riding, don't worry. I'll try to avoid the hardcore biker bars but no promises!" Meg quickly passed through her front door, not waiting for her fathers reply.

Meg tried everything that day to stop herself being consumed by her thoughts. First she rode around the city but the amount of pedestrianization caused her to be held up in traffic. This is where owning a bike had it's strengths. Meg weaved in and out of narrow paths between gridlocked cars to eventually make it to the outskirts. The country roads offered brief escape; blasting music through her earphones whilst taking the long roads as an opportunity to kick past the speed limits. The view of countryside with the adrenaline from the speed mixed with the rush from the wind blowing angrily in her face provided serenity for a few moments. Though once she had looped back toward the city her rush died down. Thoughts returning to the missing girl. The thoughts caused her to become angry with herself. _Why __is__ this getting to __me__ so much?_ Meg looked to her left eying a building growing larger as she neared. The sign accompanying the building read 'Ralphs'. The building had mountains of ice cream printed along the side. Peaking her curiosity Meg took the exit pulling up outside the ice cream parlor. She swooped out the bikes kickstand. For a moment she considered going in, after all something sweet was what she needed. _Hang on_ She paused._ Where have I seen this place before?_ _Wait, this is the damn ice cream parlor I've been trying to remember for the past few weeks_. When Meg had heard how much Anna had adored chocolate Meg had desperately scraped her memory to remember where the parlor had been. Now, when Anna had been missing, of course she stumbled upon it._ Ah, sweet irony. How you never fail to disappoint. _Meg made sure to make mental note of the street she had come to. _I'll be ready for you next time, this Greek has your number_. Meg took the kickstand back in with her foot before pushing off to ride again. By the time Meg was gently rolling up outside her house the sun had began to set. She had been exhausted, stress and worry were things Meg didn't enjoy dueling with. Meg checked her phone, already knowing to expect the blank screen. She sent two final texts before heading inside for much needed sleep, '_I swear I'm about to call in the SWAT'_; and '_Gingersnap if you don't answer me by tomorrow I'm buying a bloodhound and tracking you down myself_'. The last one was more serious than Meg was caring to admit.

Another sleepless night, another early awakening, '8:00 am' read the clock. _Better than nothing I guess_. Meg laid on her back, staring at the celling. _I wonder how much a blood hound will be?_ The sound of Meg's phone buzzing was something that nearly caused her to have a cardiac arrest. Meg dived for the phone; seeing the flash of the name 'Gingersnap' on screen before slamming her hand on the answer button. Meg clutched the phone with enough might to nearly crack the screen with her nails.

"ANNA GINGERSNAP CHRISTIAN. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?!"

"Yeah, um, sorry Meg I kinda-" The response had been quiet but the sound of Anna's voice was enough to give some amount of relief. That wouldn't stop Meg's questioning, however.

"NO. NO NO NO. YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY WITH 'SORRY', EVEN IF I CAN PRACTICALLY FEEL YOU POUTING THROUGH THE PHONE. I'm coming to get you. Right now. And you are going to explain to me WHY you thought disappearing on me for three days was in ANY way a good idea." Meg had been getting ready as she was letting the redhead know of the wrath that awaited her. Meg was ready to grab her helmet and drive to the redheads location, no matter where it would be.

"See, here's the thing... I'm not actually at home right now but-"

"THEN WHERE ARE YOU" _Literally any location, I swear Anna Christian_.

"I-I'm with Kristoff! I swear! I've been at his house for the past three days and-"

"DOING WHAT" _Stupid reindeer boy and his elusive location_.

The redhead sighed on the other end. "Meg, please. I'll tell you all about it, I promise. Today. Just come get me at like, five okay? I need to get out of the house for a little while before I'm good enough to see anyone. I'll be with Kristoff the whole time, don't worry, and I'll have him drop me off at home before you get there."

Meg was silent for a moment, though there hadn't been the explanation Meg had wanted, she knew now that she was going to get one. But more importantly, she knew Anna was safe. She felt her voice begin to shake, shakiness was all that had been left after three days of anger and worry.

"Okay, Gingersnap. Five"

"Good. I'll see you at five then."

"...Anna?"

"Hm?"

"...I'm glad you're okay."

Meg took herself back upstairs, stopping to look at her disheveled appearance in the mirror. Apparently you can't get get ready and out the door after waking up whilst on the phone. Meg let the deep sigh take the final part of her worry away.

_Guess it's a raincheck on the blood hound for now_.

**Phew! * wipes forehead ***

**Hey guys,**

**Thank you for reading Tales from Megara: 2! This chapter was a challenging one to navigate. In ASIS Anna's disappearance clearly meant a lot to Megara by the number of texts and missed calls she sent to our dear redhead. This was never really brought up or explored, so I felt the need to perhaps cover this time that was incredibly worrying for our silver tongued brunette. I've tried to strike a balance between worry that a normal friend would display but also hint towards how deep Megara's feelings go for Anna. I have tried to explore more of Megara's vulnerability through her thoughts this time around. Hope that the drama hasn't tainted the light-heartedness!**

**Anyway, our brunette will be clashing with a certain blonde next chapter. But how do you duel with words when the person won't acknowledge your existence... or talks for that matter!**

**The next chapter for Tales of Spring is currently set for release two weeks from today at a maximum. Though, be sure to check my profile and Tumblr (umbra-sedent-mortis) for updates on a release date. This will likely be my last longer note at the end of a chapter too. I noticed last time, rather embarrassingly, that it took up a large amount of my word count. So expect a three to four line summary next time round! Thank you for reading!**

**Umbra Mortis**


	6. Tales from Megara: 3

**Our brunette is flushed out of her comfort zone, forced to meet a girl with a strange connection to Anna. Chapter 23 of ASIS is where we begin, but we spend much time within chapter 15. Enjoy the ride!**

* * *

Meg let the bike fall to a slow pace as the bike approached the curb. The engine coming to a low rumbling before removing the key from the ignition. Meg pushed out the kickstand and stood, expecting to see Anna already heading toward the door. Instead, she found her still seated on the back of the bike.

"Gingersnap?" Meg waved a hand in front of her face. Anna's attention returned, her head snapping to meet Meg's eyes. "Come on, let's get you inside."

"Yeah, yeah." The redheads voice had still been distracted. Her thoughts or personality rarely showing in their brief meeting today.

Meg offered her a hand up, blushing at the few moments their fingers intertwined. Anna had stood, but wasn't moving, her eyes fixed on the space in front of her.

"I'm afraid that I'm not muscular enough to carry all that ice cream and root float over my shoulder. You'll have to carry yourself inside."

"...What?" Anna hadn't been paying attention.

Meg rolled her eyes, "Come on Gingersnap. Before you forget how to stand as well."

The two walked up to her lobby entrance. Meg opened the door since the irritating doorman was no where to be seen. Anna had barely spoke a word since they left the ice cream parlor, the few words that did pass between her lips hadn't much meaning either.

Meg took a few paces in front of Anna to block her path and whirled on her heel, crossing her arms. Anna nearly walked straight into her, jumping slightly when she realized the sudden appearance of a figure. "Look, I know your mind is still in a deep freeze. But use your chocolate reserve to get some attention for a sec'?"

Anna's cheeks warmed at the telling off from the brunette.

"I'm heading off, but call me if you need to talk, ok?"

Anna nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah, sorry Meg. I've just got a lot on..."

_My mind?_ Meg forced herself not finish the girls sentence. She merely stared on while the younger girl returned to her day dream. Meg shook her head, ruffling Anna's hair as she passed her.

"Text you later Gingersnap." Meg wasn't even sure if Anna had replied. Some part of her was afraid that if she looped the block a few times she'd still find her stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Meg straddled the bike, placing the helmet back over her head, pausing in deep thought. _I really hope she's doing ok._ She turned to look back through the glass door, Anna had thankfully found her way upstairs. _I've never seen her like that before_. Meg knew the culprit of the quieter tone to their meeting. _That damnable blonde_.

* * *

The spring air was truly sweet. Meg took in a deep breath as she pulled the helmet off. The tree's had gone beyond blossoming at last, green leaves decorated the tree's on the pavements. The sun was high in the sky; giving an extra layer of warmth that winter so cruelly snatched out of memory each year. Meg was reluctant to stand from her bike, she knew that today was going to be infuriating to some extent. Anna hadn't spoken to her properly since she snapped at her about her potentially meeting this 'Elsa'. Anna had called to let her know the meeting was on; but Meg had still been annoyed. She had hung up at the first opportunity, before the redhead could apologize. When the anger had soothed, Meg felt guilty, knowing the redhead had meant well with her intentions.

_Good intentions or not, I'm watching this 'Elsa' with a hawks eye. Hell, it might finally give me a chance to buy that bloodhound_.

Meg's attention refocused, noticing the redhead waving adorably at her through the glass door. "Hey, Meg!"

Any ill feelings were washed away by the redheads bright smile.

"Hey, Gingersnap." She gave Anna her own cool smile.

Anna kept her smile but Meg could tell that she was apprehensive to approach. Anna scratched the back of her head. "Listen, I'm sorry for the other day. I just want to make sure that Elsa's comfortable. She doesn't meet new people often... I think."

_And what about you Gingersnap? What about what's important for you_?

Meg shook her head, "Don't worry about it." She tossed the extra helmet Anna's way. The young girl fumbled the catch, catching and dropping several times before gripping it firmly just before it had hit the ground. Anna stood holding the helmet above her head triumphantly. Meg laughed, gesturing her to sit down. "Come on."

Anna's sat upon the bike with a heavy thud, excited to be riding with Meg once again. Meg couldn't hold back her grin when the girl wrapped her arms around Meg's waist, a hint of warmth rising in her cheeks. Meg pulled in the kickstand, turning the ignition simultaneously. She pushed her weight into the bike whilst revving a few times to give an extra thrill to her passenger. Anna giggled with glee as they set off toward the institute.

The drive hadn't taken long, though rides with Anna always seem to pass by to quickly. She could always feel the other girls excitement practically radiating when she rode. It gave the few times when Meg decided to accelerate quickly from the lights that extra surge of adrenaline. Meg wouldn't ever speed with Anna around her though, partly for fear of the telling off she would receive, mostly because she wouldn't let Anna get hurt by her recklessness.

Meg swooped through the open gates to the institute, braking harder than she had wanted to for the few speed bumps that littered the road. She found the bay closest to the main entrance before finally deciding to park. Anna stood quickly when they stopped. Meg could feel that the redhead was more excited than she was willing to admit. Whilst she pulled the helmet off Anna cleared her throat.

"I trust you enough to know you'll be on your best behavior."

The honest tone made Meg curious, she turned her head to met Anna's eyes.

"But, please, Meg. I don't how she's going to react. Just, give her a wide berth, for me."

Meg knew that Anna had only the most genuine approach, she wouldn't take offense this time around.

"Gingersnap, don't worry." Meg placed a hand on top of the redheads. "I'm not exactly going in there, pinning her to the ground, demanding that she disclose all her secrets." Anna giggled, "But. I'm not about to give permission immediately." Meg noted the look of concern upon Anna's face, corner of her lip twitching slightly. "Look, I just want to make sure you're going to be safe before you decide to run away with her."

Anna blushed a deep red, "I'm not running away with anyone."

Meg rolled her eyes, "Not unless they take you to an ice cream parlor, right?"

"Depends if they're paying or not." Anna stuck her tongue out, handing the helmet back to Meg. Meg smiled slyly at the cheeky redhead, placing the locks around helmets hanging from the handlebars.

Meg began to saunter toward the looming mental institution, not knowing what to expect. She was taken back by the redheads eagerness to get inside, her footsteps faster than usual. Inside, they walked a short distance to a visitors lounge, Anna bidding the orderlies sweet greetings as she passed. Meg seemed to be forgotten, Anna falling into her usual routine. They approached a window to find a large man seated behind a desk. He was busy looking at some paperwork, but soon attended to the visitors at the window.

"Oh! Anna, you're here to see Elsa, ya? And who's this you've brought with you?"

Meg waited for Anna's introduction before extending her hand to be shook by the large man.

"I rang Gerda before asking if it was ok. She said she might want to see me before though."

"That's right, I remember her mentioning it. I'll call her now."

The man turned to pick up the reciever, it looked comicly small compared to the size of his hand. Like a giant trying to eat a human size corn-on-the-cob. Anna's attention now turned to Meg.

"You feeling ok?"

Meg must have been letting her composure slip, she blushed. "Me?" Meg blew air through her mouth, tipping her head "Yeah, just haven't been to a place like this before."

The institute smelled strongly of disinfectant, the walls white, every door white too or bage. The entire building felt eerie. The orderlies cheery like everyone knew what horrors had passed through; yet no one wanted to acknowledge it. Meg could only give respect to those who dedicated their lives to helping people in this place. It was no place she wanted to be in for long.

"Gerda will be down in a minute, ya? Go take a seat in the lounge."

Anna lead Meg to a table, choosing to sit across from her. The lounge was empty, not a single sound to be heard, other than the buzzing of the lights above.

After a few minutes the lounge door buzzed open, an eledery woman stepped though. Her features were kind, yet Meg could sense her suspision. Anna rose from her chair to greet the plump woman.

"Anna, dear. Thank you for coming." Gerda smiled softly, turning to face Meg. "And you must be the friend Anna spoke so highly of on the phone." Meg noticed Anna turn away and blush slightly. "My name is Gerda, I'm Elsa's main caretaker."

Meg knew the greeting would be important if she were to meet this girl who Anna had become so fond of. "Nice to meet you Gerda, I'm Megara. Student and Anna's personal chauffer."

"Hey! I drive myself!" Protested Anna.

Gerda simply chuckled. "Well, Megara. May I call you Meg?" Meg nodded. "I understand you've not been to an institute before so I'll take you through a few things first."

Gerda explained about the general saftey rules, fires, what to do if a patient turned violent. Gerda assured Elsa wouldn't be violent, and that there was little chance of another patient in the lounge today. "Now about Elsa." Meg's attention was brought back. "Elsa, as I'm sure you're aware by now, doesn't talk. She's very shy and will unlikely show any sort of reaction toward you."

Meg nodded "I know, Anna explained to me several times." She felt Anna nudge her softly in the back.

"If you don't mind dear, can you explain why you wanted to come today?"

Meg rolled her eyes. She knew Anna had already told her, just more stupid tests to make sure she wasn't going to harm Elsa. _And I thought the saftey __rules__ were for me. __P__erhaps she was just reminding Anna_. "As I'm sure you're aware by now," Meg mocked, "Anna has graciously accepted an invitation to Elsa's this weekend. Since none of Anna's friends know this girl and family isn't close we thought it best to see who exactly she would be spending the weekend with." The tone had been a mix between charming and slight twing of mocking. A more, _Cut the crap, you know why I'm here_. Another nudge into Meg's back, a bit more forceful this time.

"Very well. Anna is lucky to have friends like you to watch out for her." Gerda paid the compliment as an apology. She had spent years dealing with people who thought they were clever with their words. She knew a compliment should sooth the situation, and the redhead who had poorly disgused her attempt to nudge the brunette.

"I'll go get Elsa from her room. She will be with you both soon."

The eldery woman left the room. Anna turned to Meg as soon as the door clicked shut. "Do you speak to all adults like that?"

"Like what?"

"Come on, we all knew you were teasing her."

"And we all knew that you explained my agenda to her before I came." Deflected the brunette. Anna blushed at being caught out on her small deception. "Look, the sooner I meet this girl, the sooner you can get on with your weekend. I'd rather not waste time paying courtesies." Meg smiled at Anna. The redhead returned the gesture, sighing slightly at Meg's brutish track record with adults.

A few minutes passed. Anna had taken to pacing, Meg remained in her seat by the table.

"When she comes in I'll talk to her for a bit, just settle her."

Meg cocked a brow in Anna's direction, "'Settle her'?" She made sure her tone encouraged Anna to reconsider her words. _Or her approach to this 'young woman'_.

"You know what I mean." Hissed Anna. "Just give us a minute to sort things out, ok?"

Anna's head shot toward the glass, her treasured guest had arrived. She waved at the girl. Meg extended herself at the table, slouching slightly with her legs crossed. _Here we go_.

The blonde stepped through the threshold, eyes only on Anna. She was pretty, tall, complexion ghostly white, long silky blonde hair tied into a single braid resting over her shoulder. Meg couldn't make out the girls body size, the large blue jumper seemed to consume most of her. The most notable thing about her was the mark of graphite across her forehead.

"There you are Elsa!" Anna looked poised to run and embrace the other girl. The blonde approached fast at first but turned timid when she got closer, clutching her braid. She had recognized Meg was here. The blonde was tense, back stiffening by the second.

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

Meg watched on curiously, unable to read the blonde. Anna reached for Elsa's hand, the blonde's body seemed to relax at the touch. Meg noticed their fingers intertwine, she hadn't expected their chemistry to be quite this way. Elsa leaned her head against Anna's, both of them smiling, lost in their own world.

"I'm here, you're okay."

Meg felt a spike of something within her core. The sight should have been something to melt the coldest of hearts, yet for Meg she felt annoyed? Upset? Angry? _Snap out of it Greek_.

Anna pulled back, giggling at the pencil dusting her own forehead now. "Elsa, were you drawing or something? You're covered in pencil. It's all over your forehead! Hang on, I've got it." Anna licked her thumb to begin cleaning the blonde's forehead. The blonde seemed to be somewhat shocked by the touch, holding her breath for the duration that Anna rubbed away the pencil. The blonde smiled lopsidedly once she had finished, eyes filled with an unreadable glint. The feeling in Meg's core grew stronger, she bit her tongue.

"Alright, now you do me." Meg took a moment to admire how hard the redhead was trying to display the blondes 'cute' nature. Apparently Anna's request had caught the blonde off guard. Meg snickered to herself as the blonde's jaw fell open, cheeks gone red."Come on. I can feel it on my forehead, but I can't see it, so it's your job to get it off. You're responsible, after all."

There was a pause, Anna could tell that the blonde was uncomfortable. Hell, anyone with a line of sight could see she was uncomfortable. Or was that just the way she was?

"Elsa, you don't have to be afraid or anything. I trust you." And anyone with ears could tell how much the redhead was trying to shout 'Elsa is completely safe' to Meg.

The blonde cautiously raised a hand, the blush in her cheeks only rising. She wet her thumb and began tenderly rubbing at Anna's forehead. The entire 'cutesy' action was making Meg slightly nauseated. _Like you wouldn't want to be in her place_, cried the back of her mind. Meg dismissed the thought, the sensation in her core only growing stronger. The two were locked in their own world again with Elsa blushing, looking away with embarrassment of the action.

"See Meg? I told you Elsa was a sweetheart!"

Meg rolled her eyes, "Easy, Gingersnap, don't have a hernia." Meg noted the blonde tense up at her voice.

"I'm _not_ having a hernia... I don't even know what that is. I'm just happy to see her, that's all!" Meg supposed she should give her a break, she didn't want to her 'delicate' friend to be uncomfortable after all.

Anna turned to whisper something into Elsa's ear. Most likely a warning about Meg's presence today.

Meg simply tutted and looked away. Anna turned her attention back to her. "I'm just trying to show you what I said was true."

_And very subtly at that_. "I know Gingersnap, but there's more to know than just rubbing a bit of graphite off each other." The words carried more sarcasm than Meg was used to using with Anna.

Anna's mouth twitched slightly "I don't know what you expect to see anyway?"

"Calm down, I'm sure I'll see how your friend fares."

Anna narrowed her eyes "What do you want? There's only so much a person can show in such a short amount of time."

Meg's return was blocked by the interruption of Elsa placing her arm on top of Anna's. Anna looked away immediately, concentration full on Elsa. "Elsa?"Meg felt guilty when she saw the look of clear fear across the blondes features, body more tense than before. She watched on as the two girls had a silent conversation with their eyes. After a moment, a smile spread across Anna's face, her understanding clear. "Elsa," Anna raised a hand to cup her cheek. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone. I trust you, that's all that matters. I know that you'd never hurt me; I don't know why everyone's making such a fuss."

It was curious that without words, Anna could some how anticipate what the other girl was thinking. The idea of such a connection brought a jerk to Meg's heart, she considered how close she was to the redhead. She watched the two have their moment before her heart sank lower. She had enough, the... (_Jealousy? No, I'm not childish enough for jealousy_)... the feeling in Meg's core had only grown worse at the sight of the blondes interaction with Anna. Meg cleared her throat to bring their attention back.

"I think I've seen enough, Gingersnap. I get it, she's 'adorable'. Probably couldn't hurt a fly if she tried." Anna had missed the slight sarcasm in her voice.

Meg sighed in defeat, unwilling to let the words slip from her mouth."The point is... I suppose you'll be fine if you go with her this weekend. It'll be... fun. Guess that means I'm satisfied."

She noted the drop in tension when the words found their way out. Both girls were visibly relieved, Anna let a squeal out as she hugged Elsa affectionately. Meg reviewed her decision, she had to have something more solid to go on than a few looks and rubbing graphite off each other. _I don't even know how old she is. Does Anna even know_?

"Oh wait, I lied." The two girls froze, much to Meg's amusement, smile curling at her lips. "This is just a little thing but, how old are you, Elsa?" Meg wasn't sure why she even directed the question at the blonde, it wasn't like she could respond. Though the question was meant more to make Anna think.

Anna looked baffled. _Guess I caught that one right_. "You know, that's actually a good question. Why do I not know the answer to that?"

The blonde grinned at Anna, releasing her embrace and raising her hands to give an indication. First ten, then eight. "Oh okay, eighteen then. Wow, same age as you, Meg."

_Ugh, like I need anything in common with _her. "Hm. I guess so." She forced herself say.

The two girls came to embrace each other once again. Though the blonde didn't look directly at Meg but she noticed her gaze to be dropped just in front of her feet. The smug smile across her lips spoke all that Meg needed to know. Clever as this girl seemed, she wasn't as good at hiding herself around Anna as she would like. _I__nnocent as Anna is, all isn't the same with you dearest Elsa, is it?_ The look in Elsa's eyes throughout the visit had been clear indication of that. Meg made sure to send her own look back towards Elsa with narrowed eyes. _Just know that if you dare hurt her... Well, __lets say __I have your number. Bitch_.

* * *

The words echoed back to Meg sat on her bike. In the space of a weekend Anna seemed to have flipped somewhat from the giggly bubbly redhead to distracted and distant. Meg was certain that Elsa hadn't hurt her, she trusted Anna enough to tell her that. But something more had happened than she was being lead to know. The blonde had proven herself, she hadn't harmed Anna. But the thought of Anna with Elsa still ticked something inside her. The jealousy was something Meg had learned to accept, though she felt foolish for acting like a school girl at the institute. This was more than jealousy though, Meg felt uneasy. She swooped the kickstand in with her foot, turning the ignition.

_I have feeling this end's badly_.

* * *

**Tales of Spring: Tick, tick, tick and so the clock turns. Next chapter of Megara will be the last of the section. If you aren't aware, the next chapter of A Snowflake in Spring is due out February 27th. Depending on where the chapter goes, my chapters may be invalidated. I will be changing contents of chapters based on any glaring inaccuracies. Follow my profile and Tumblr (umbra-sedent-mortis) for updates. Stay strong, keep an eye out, and thank you for reading.**

**Umbra Mortis**


	7. Tales from Megara: 4

**Our brunette questions her stance on love, facing the feelings that cannot so easily be dismissed. ASIS chapter 24 is our main focus today. There is a section of the ASIS chapter that covers a meeting between Anna and Megara. I will cover before and after the meeting as Celery Sticks did a good job of giving Meg's POV in the meeting, I wouldn't be adding anything. Hold on tight dear reader!**

* * *

_Ah Tuesday, how you never fail to destroy what little motivation I have for this place_. Meg sat on her bike watching the school loom across the car park. Her choice in layers, or lack thereof, had made the ride colder than usual, but sat here, now, the spring air was particularly warm with the sun shining brightly. Everyone had already gone inside for the first lesson of the day, but Meg had chosen to simply sit back and enjoy the peace. With spring coming to an end soon, she would be able to ride on long summer evenings, perhaps even being able to take the redhead out on the country roads. The thought of Anna giggling from the thrill brought a warm feeling to her stomach.

_Snap out of it Greek. Don't fill your head with fantasies again_.

Meg brought her thoughts into line before she let herself drift off into daydreams. Meg hated daydreaming. The horrible cliché of a love sick girl sat at the back of a class, doodling love hearts with 'Mrs Christian and Mrs-'.

Meg shook her head, _I said snap out of it!_

There was much that was different now. Ever since Anna had made Elsa's existence known, Meg had begun questioning herself on the prospect of love more often. In truth, it was thought's she didn't want to consider. Feelings that she hadn't given life to since she and Wonder Boy had began dating. _Wonder Boy..._

Meg rose abruptly from her bike, she wasn't getting into this today, not on a _Tuesday_ of all days.

_When will you consider it? When will you finally face your feelings_?

It appeared Meg had no control of her thoughts this morning. Perhaps the lack of coffee had affected her powers of self control.

Meg walked the empty corridors. There was something peaceful about empty school corridors during the day. No jocks around with their ape like culture to throw their bland remarks, no cheerleaders with blander personalities to throw her looks that likely took all their brainpower to muster. Most importantly, there were no people to walk slowly in front of her. Meg wasn't sure which was worse, slow moving people or traffic. _At least I can comment on the traffic without them hearing_. Yes, as much as Meg enjoyed making the apes and the dolls eat their words, she would rather take the peace on some days.

"And that concludes the theorem on-" The class and Philoctities stopped as Meg entered the classroom.

_Why is it that I always walk into his lesson in the worst times?_

Meg wasn't aware but Phil had been following a similar train of thought.

"Megara. Nice of you to join us this morning."

Meg threw the shorter man a glare, she could almost see Phil have a flashback to the death stare he had been thrown a few weeks back. He had shifted uncomfortably at the glare. "My apologies Phil, you know I got here as fast as I could. I do enjoy our lessons." Meg said with a mocking smile. She took her usual seat in the corner at the back, ignoring the stares from her classmates whilst she sauntered down the aisle.

As much as Meg had been disinterested in the lesson, at least she was honest about her boredom. She had seen her classmates pull out phones under desks, whisper to each other whilst snickering, doodle on their notes with pictures of Phil as a angry half goat man. Meg hadn't minded the last one as much. Still, the combination of Tuesday, the childish classmates and the ever boring lesson had Meg thinking one thing, _I can't _wait_ to leave high school_. Even if she left with a half decent grade Meg would be content with herself. A bike, friends and freedom were the only things she was concerned with, but that didn't mean she would chuck away _all_ her time at high school for nothing. _Guess I'll just have to cram more this time around_.

The bell gave mercy after another painstaking forty minutes. Meg could tell by the sigh of relief from Phil as she left that he had been glad to make it through a lesson without a mauling, or a stare of death.

Meg had a quarter of an hour before her next lesson began, quarter of an hour to do... well not much really.

"Hey, Meg! Wait up!"

Meg whirled on her heel to face the voice. She watched Kristoff push through the crowds of slow moving students to get to her. "Reinde- Kristoff," She folded her arms, "How can I help?"

"You seen Anna today?"

"No chocolate devouring redheads have been spotted, I'm afraid."

Kristoff furrowed his brow, "I haven't spoken to her much since last Wednesday. She stayed with Elsa on the weekend in that time."

The mention of the blonde brought back memories of her embracing Anna affectionately. Jealousy began to surge through Meg's veins, she bit her tongue to quell the feeling. "You do realize I went with her last Wednesday, right?" Meg had snapped a little more than she wanted.

"Right, which is the other reason why I'm here. What do you make of this Elsa chick?"

Meg winced slightly at the use of the word 'chick'. Her voice became monotonous, "She seems... good."

"Wow, thank you for that glaring insight into your meeting."

"Maybe you should be more specific in what you want to know. And not use prehistoric slang to refer to the _young woman_."

Kristoff laughed, "Fine, do you think Anna is safe around her?"

Meg looked up for a moment to gather her thoughts, sighing, "Honestly? I couldn't tell you reinde- Kristoff." _I've really got to watch that._

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know... they're happy together. The whole world could probably see that. And Elsa doesn't appear dangerous physically, but-"

"But?"

"_But_. It seems like there's more to her than she's letting on. She's not as innocent as Anna would like her to be. I think Anna might have seen that herself this weekend."

Kristoff's tone had turned from curious to outright suspicious, "What did she do to Anna?"

Meg's lips curled slightly at the boys overprotective nature, "Calm down reindeer boy," _Dammit, just continue, he probably didn't notice_, "I don't _think_ anything serious happened between them. But Anna was much quieter after she came back. She said something about 'Not knowing where they stand.'

Kristoff's eyes widened slightly for a moment, "You don't think they...?"

A flash of fury swept through Meg at the inference, "I don't know reindeer boy!" Meg paused closing her eyes for a second, sighing, "Look, I trust Anna enough to not do something stupid. I also trust her enough to tell me or you if anything serious did happen. She'll speak up soon, I know."

Kristoff cocked an eyebrow at her, "You _know_?"

Meg simply rolled her eyes, "Go find her yourself. She'll probably spill."

Meg turned to walk towards her next lesson.

"Oh, Meg?"

"What?" She said, not turning, but slowing her pace to hear what he had to say.

"It's reindeer king."

Meg felt her cheeks turning slightly red at being caught out on her reckless mouth.

_Stupid reindeer boy_.

* * *

Meg had thought that getting Philoctities out of the way first might make the day more bearable, she had been wrong. The rest of the day had moved about as slowly as it could have done. By the time lunch had rolled around Meg was certain that some cruel God was stretching the day to be it's longest. She had made her way out of her lesson before anyone could stand.

Meg made her way towards the car park. _There's no__t__ a chance in hell __I'm going to the Mutton Man's gym class_. The day had been quite enough, if it was being stretched, she may as well enjoy it at home. Plus, there was no way she was going to endure the cafeteria food on top of everything else.

Meg took the helmet over her head before switching the ignition and pushing off. Something about cutting class whilst going for a ride never failed to spark a thrill. Being on late lunch hour, traffic was fairly quiet. It meant Meg had more chance to enjoy the road without having to worry about some moron in a car potentially knocking her off. It also meant that her journey was faster, too fast to really enjoy.

_Guess I can grab some food on the way_. Meg spotted a shop, pulling over next to the pavement, considering what to get. Her phone began to ring, the redhead had been the caller, "Gingersnap? What's up? Please tell me you aren't _actually_ in need of a prosthetic leg."

"Nope, not today. But I am in need of a hot chocolate. Are you busy?"

"Never too busy for you, short stuff." Meg eyed the shop, thankful she hadn't stepped in to fill herself before Anna had called.

Meg heard Anna giggle adorably down the phone, "Good, did you leave yet? I know you like to skip last period sometimes. I can pick you up if you want."

"You know, I don't think I've ever actually been in your car before. Please tell me you know how to drive, and then _pretty_ please tell me you're not going to make me listen to pop music."

"Hey! I'm a good driver! And there's nothing wrong with pop music!"

Meg laughed, rolling her eyes, _The Muses would disagree_, "Whatever, Gingersnap. I'll text you my address. Call me when you're outside."

Meg sat on her bike, a slight excitement bubbling in her stomach. She enjoyed the meetings with the redhead, but she had been surprised that Anna had invited her this time. Usually Meg was the one having to drag Anna from her routine to come have a bit of fun.

_I wonder what she's up to_..._ Crap, I should actually be home if I want to find out_.

* * *

Anna pulled up outside Meg's house, the pop music had been bearable... just. Though Meg was annoyed that one of the catchier tunes with repeating lyrics had became firmly lodged in her head. It would take many hours of her own music to remove it from existence. She turned to Anna sat in the drivers seat who had been bobbing her head along to the beat of the song, "Hey, thanks for the drink out."

"No problem! Kristoff was the one who kinda pointed out that I don't really know that much that's going on in your life."

"Gingersnap, you don't have to feel obliged to do this."

"I know, I know! But he had a point, you've gone out of your way to cheer me up and get me back into some kind of social life."

Meg grinned sheepishly at the recognition, "All the same, Gingersnap, you've got enough on your plate without worrying about me and Wonder Boy."

"You... You think you'll give him a shot?"

Meg's heart spiked for a second, taken back by the forward question. Meg paused to realign her thoughts, "That's not a question I can consider at the moment. He's got a lot to change. And when did this become about me and him getting back together?"

Anna's lips pulled to one side for a moment, "Uhhh..."

Meg rolled her eyes, "Never mind, Gingersnap."

Meg shifted uncomfortably, thinking over what had happened between herself and Wonder Boy. _Not here Greek_. Meg moved for the door handle as quick as she could, "Thanks again, I'll text you later or something?"

Anna made a sound of affirmation before smiling at Meg.

Meg's mind was racing, her thoughts running rampant. The meeting between herself and Anna had brought up a lot that Meg hadn't expected. _I was so sure that she was going to ask me... Ugh, I told you to stay out of the fantasies_.

Meg barely registered her father asking after her when she walked through the front door. She made some kind of response but she hadn't been entirely sure what it had been. Her thoughts were too busy being consumed by Anna and Hercules. She made her way into her room and sat on the edge of the bed, hands clenched into fists, everything was so messed up.

When Meg had split up with Hercules she had been certain that things would turn much simpler. There was no more trying to guess what he had been thinking, enduring his polar opposite personality, there was only herself to worry about. Now he wanted to try and make good, after so long? After giving someone more damaged than he had been such a hard time? The rage was building more and more within her core.

_But... he might still be that damaged_. Anna's words on how Hercules might have been scared came back to her. _Even still, that doesn't excuse him. Anna didn't need him being a complete ass to her._

The redhead was a completely different story to Hercules. She was as sweet as he had been at the start, maybe more caring too. Someone that selfless couldn't flip their entire personality as Hercules had.

Thoughts of Anna cooled the rage, but confused Meg even greater. There was no denying that Meg had... feelings for the bubbly redhead. The jealousy she had felt when she had been at Anna and Elsa's meeting confirmed that. But was it right to feel that way? Meg had always kept an open mind on her sexuality. But in truth, she had never really thought it through until Anna came into her life. Now in a manner of months Anna was playing havoc with those feelings, completely unintentionally.

_It's just a silly crush_, she had told herself, _just your protective nature getting mixed up with hormones, not _love. But the more she had told herself that, the more her feelings had said the opposite. Would someone she was just 'concerned' about have sparked a three day assault on teachers, jocks and texts? Would an overprotection lead to such undeniable feelings of jealousy?

_Ugh, friends, freedom and a bike. Why can't be life be that straight forward?_

Meg moved to sit at her desk in front of her laptop, attempting concentrate on anything more than her thoughts on love. _It's not like I haven't considered asking her..._ It appeared that Meg couldn't control her thoughts. Meg's mind was in for the long haul.

_She's way too innocent to pick up on anything. But it's not like it's completely outside the realms of possibility, right_? Meg's hopes had been peaked when she noticed the implicit desire Anna showed toward Elsa. As much as the redhead had maintained her own and Elsa's innocence, Meg hadn't been blind to the way Anna had returned the affection Elsa gave at their meeting. The weekend appeared to have only increased the feelings with whatever it was that happened. Knowing that Anna was open in her sexuality, or so Meg guessed, had started the fantasies of being with the redhead again.

_Stupid crushes._

Then there was Hercules on the other side. It wasn't like she didn't miss Wonder Boy. It was tough to disconnect from the sweet, dorky boy who gave her many happy memories. Who used to carry her books, open doors for her, tell her about Greek mythology. There were days when Meg wanted nothing more than to call him up and see if the skinny gentleman still existed deep down. But the wound was still too fresh, anger over his flip in personality, in his lifestyle too much to handle.

_Maybe it's just easier to be alone... at least you can't be hurt that way_.

* * *

Meg sauntered down the hallway, _There is _no_ way I'm putting up with the angry goat today_. Meg passed the window of the schoolyard, there was a boy sat by himself on a bench buried nose-deep in a large book.

_The hell is someone doing reading during class time_?

Intrigued, Meg found the closest entrance to the yard and approached the boy. Meg could only see the top of his ginger hair he was so engrossed in the book. She stopped in front of him, crossing her arms. The boy was too busy with the book to even notice that she had been there. Meg cleared her throat to get his attention.

"O-Oh I-I'm sorry, can I uh- can I help you?"

Meg cocked a curious brow at the stuttering ginger, "No need to apologize, just wondering who cuts class to read a book?"

"O-Oh, um- I'm not cutting class. I-I'm pretty far ahead of the history schedule. T-The teacher gave me the lesson off whilst the class did some coursework."

Meg sat next to the ginger boy, hoping it would calm him, "Name's Megara," She extended her hand toward the stuttering boy, "You can call me Meg if you like."

The boy nervously shook the ends of her fingers, "H-Hercules"

"So tell me Hercules, what book could possibly be so interesting that you feel the need to read it during a free period?"

"O-Oh, well, um- it's on Greek mythology," Meg gave Hercules a curious look, but inclined with her head for him to continue, "I-I'm reading about the hero, Perseus."

"Perseus?"

"Your kidding? He's one of the most famous Greek heroes, the tale says that him and his wife were turned into stars to be immortalized, living in eternity together."

"Sorry, 'Wonder Boy', haven't heard it."

"Perseus was sent by a cruel king to kill Medusa, a gorgon who-"

"I know her, the woman with snakes for hair, can turn people into stone, right?"

"R-right! So he cut's off her head and goes on all these adventures. He threw a discus and killed someone who tried to kill him and his mother once."

Meg simply smiled as the dorky ginger boy went on to explain all about a tale he had clearly read many times.

"So, pretty cool story right?" His stuttering had been washed away the moment his passion took over, it was too cute for Meg to handle.

She grinned at the boy, "Pretty cool indeed."

She stood, accidentally brushing his hand, "S-Sorry!" Hercules looked as though he had committed the worst crime ever known to man.

Meg chuckled to herself, "No need to worry, now come on."

"W-Where are we going?"

"You can tell me all about your heroes whilst you keep me company, alright?"

"O-Oh, a-are you sure?"

"Sure. I have a feeling we're going to get on, Wonder Boy."

* * *

It had been the same dream she had many times, when she had first met Hercules. Whenever times were tough and thoughts came back to Hercules she would be awoken after reliving their first meeting. It wasn't like a nightmare that made you jump when you awoke, in fact quite the opposite, Meg would always awake with a smile on her face. But then, just as it always did, reality caught up with her, her smile soon faded.

Today would be Wednesday, another day, more dreary lessons, more riding, more confusion. Meg groaned, turning to face the clock on her bedside table. It appeared that she would be missing first period without choice, unless she wanted to walk in and out of the classroom in a matter of seconds.

Meg fixed her outfit for the day on the bed, going through her usual routine of cleaning, grooming and trying to keep her eyelids open. Her house was empty, it gave her the ability to not worry about her father questioning why she was still at home so late. She glided into the kitchen to grab a quick cereal bar from the cupboard, it wasn't exactly the most filling of breakfasts but it would hold her stomach somewhat at bay until lunch.

The roads were quiet on the way to school, late lunches and mornings shared the same benefits it seemed. She brought the speed of the bike down to a steady crawl when she entered the car park, hunting for the nearest open space. While late mornings meant no traffic, it also meant that any chance of getting near the school was out of the question. She had wanted to put her bike between the ever increasing number of smaller cars. They barely took up any room in the bay, if they all just moved a bit closer together, there would be space for several bikes, not that many people rode anyway. Meg ended up towards the back end of the car park, but the fast journey time meant that she had arrived earlier than she expected. There was still half an hour left of first lesson.

Meg made her way into the school, still unwilling to waste her time with first lesson. She instead chose to wander the hallways, something she hadn't done as much lately. She passed a familiar looking window to see a flash of ginger hair, _Surely not_? Meg moved back to the window, sure enough, there sat Wonder Boy, though there was no book in his hands this time. Meg carried out the exact same steps she had done in her dreams many times, stopping in front of the large muscular boy crossing her arms. Despite there being no book, Hercules was still too distracted to notice Meg's arrival. She cleared her throat.

Hercules practically jumped out of his skin, "M-Meg?"

"Hey, Wonder Boy."

"L-Listen, I'm really sorry. I'm working on making it up to Anna, I swear!"

"Wonder Boy,"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Tell me the one about Perseus again."

* * *

**Tales of Spring: Love takes many twists and turns, it can be hard to distinguish crushes from the real thing. Megara has been a cool headed character, to an extent, and she makes references in ASIS about not wanting to deal with her feelings. After the meeting between herself and Anna I imagined that Megara would be in a very thoughtful state. I tried this time to let Megara show what hides beneath the bonnet, so to speak. As silver tongued, protective and absolute she can be at times, she still deals with the same emotions of everyone else.**

**This chapter marks the end of the Megara section. I had a bunch of fun writing as her, exploring the confidence that seems so odd to me at times. Hell, after the second chapter it even began to leak into my own life! Let's just say that I perhaps got into a few clash of words with people, and then made them eat said words. Towards the end I did run out of ASIS content for Megara so the canon has been out of sync this chapter more than most, but I will edit it if Megara makes a return in future ASIS chapters. The next section might be a while off, there's a lot I'm juggling at the moment. But as for the next section, well let's say the king of reindeer will be the star of the show.**

**My apologies for the longer note this time, I've been good at cutting these down lately. But with it being the end of a section I felt a bit more explanation was needed. Anyway, follow my profile or Tumblr(umbra-sedent-mortis) for updates. Stay strong, keep an eye out, and thank you for reading!  
**

**Umbra Mortis**


End file.
